The invention relates to a limiter switch device comprising two mobile contacts each placed at the end of a contact carrying lever which rocks about a pivot and which is subject to the action of a return spring, the two levers being placed in the same plane and substantially parallel to each other when the switch is closed, so that repulsion forces generated when these very high over currents are flowing through the levers will move the levers away from each other, the device further comprising mechanical means adapted to maintain the contacts separate from each other after the appearance of these over currents.
Such limiter switch devices are advantageously used in association with circuit-breakers for protecting lines which supply current consuming apparatus, more especially when short-circuits occur.